Harry Potter : Serpentard en Herbe
by Killy-Kay
Summary: Harry Potter est le Jumeau de James Potter. Ses parents ont décidés de l'envoyer à Poudlard. James va alors tout faire pour protéger l'être qu'il chéri le plus. Mais Harry ne compte pas le laisser l'étouffer. CHAPITRE 1 EN LIGNE /!\


Résumé : James est un garçon de 16 ans, Gryffondor, populaire et admiré de tous, il est joueur et avec son groupe d'amis, Les Maraudeurs, il en fait voir des vertes et des pas mur au Serpentard. Alors quand son jeune frère jumeaux, Harry entre à l'école Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie, il n'aura qu'une chose en tête, le protéger à tout prix. Seulement voilà, il y a des choses pour lesquels on ne peut rien faire et ça James va l'apprendre à ses dépends.

Rien n'est à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent par cette histoire.

~ Chapitre 1 ~

James Potter venait enfin de finir sa 5ème année à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, école qui, située en Ecosse, était l'école de magie la plus réputé dans le monde. Bien sur ce n'était pas la seule, d'autre établissement comme Beaubâtons en France, Salem aux Etat Unis ou encore Durmstrang en Bulgarie, avaient elles aussi très bonne réputation.

James se tenait aux côtés de ses trois meilleurs amis, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Sirius Black, l'héritier de La Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black était agé de 15 ans également, il était le fils ainé de cette famille. Malheureusement, ne correspondant pas aux critères de sa famille et ne voulant pas être mêlé aux arts sombres, Sirius fuit sa maison et trouva refuge chez son grand ami, James. Remus Lupin était un jeune homme calme, posé et surtout assez discret. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu devenir amis avec deux énergumènes comme James et Sirius, mais il en était heureux car ces deux-là ainsi que Peter, ne le jugeaient pas sur son petit problème de lune. Enfin le dernier, Peter Pettigrow, un garçon très timide et peureux, avait été secouru par James et Sirius en première année lorsqu'il se faisait embêter par des 6ème années de leur propre maison. Depuis ce jour-là il ne les avait plus quittés, ils étaient ses seuls amis.

Cette petite bande se dirigeait donc vers la gare de Près au Lard afin de pouvoir reprendre le Poudlard Express et ainsi retourner chez eux après une très longue année. Une fois tous les élèves montés dans le train, celui-ci partit en direction de la gare de King' Cross à Londres. Pour une fois James et ses amis passèrent tranquillement le voyage en train à jouer entre eux dans leur compartiment. Le voyage dura plusieurs heures et pendant le trajet, quelques personnes vinrent les rejoindre pour discuter ou jouer, comme la belle Lily Evans dont James était éperdument amoureux.

Pendant ce temps au Manoir Potter, les habitants se réveillèrent, mangèrent et discutèrent calmement. Charlus Potter, le père de James, était un homme très grand, beau, et issu de la famille Potter. Il était marié à Dorea Black, une jeune femme forte séduisante et dont il était tout de suite tombé amoureux. Il ne lui fallut pas insister beaucoup pour que les parents de cette dernière acceptent sa demande en mariage.

Charlus se mit en route pour aller chercher son fils à la gare de King's Cross , le train arrivait normalement à 15H pile et il ne voulait surtout pas être en retard. Quand 14H45 sonna, il transplana dans une ruelle à côté de la gare, coté Moldu, puis se dirigea d'un pas souple vers le quai 9 ¾. Il attendit que le train arrive, lorsqu'enfin il s'arrêta à quai, James et ses amis furent les premiers à en sortir et ils commencèrent à chercher Charlus parmi cette foule compact que représentaient les parents des autres élèves.

\- James je ne vois pas ton père, où est-il ? demanda un jeune homme brun près de James.

\- Je ne sais pas je ne le vois pas non plus Sirius. Répondit alors le dénommé James. Puis celui-ci vit son père et entraîna ses amis dans sa direction.

Charlus salua le petit groupe.

\- Ah vous voilà, dites au revoir à vos amis, on doit vite rentrer au Manoir.

James et Sirius firent des adieux très larmoyants à leurs deux autres confrères en leurs soutirant la promesse de leur écrire tous les jours pendant les vacances. Ce que promirent Remus et Peter. Charlus prit alors le bras de James et Sirius et ils transplanèrent tous les trois dans le domaine de la famille Potter. Une fois arrivés, James et Sirius montèrent dans leur chambre pour défaire leurs valises.

\- Je suis tellement content de rester chez toi James, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus d'avoir ma mère sur mon dos tout le temps pour que je rentre dans le rang et que je fasse honneur à ma famille.

\- Tu as eu raison de venir et puis papa ne veut pas que tu y retournes alors je pense que tu pourras rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. On va pouvoir préparer des blagues pour l'année à venir.

\- Ouais, j'ai tellement hâte de retourner à l'école. Est-ce qu'Harry est à la maison ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vue petit Prong.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus mais je ne crois pas, il faudrait qu'on demande à papa s'il est là ou s'il faut aller le chercher.

James appela son père qui vint immédiatement dans leur chambre. Ils lui demandèrent si Harry était à la maison. Malheureusement le jeune homme n'y était pas, mais ils apprirent qu'ils étaient censés aller le rechercher demain matin à 10H. Charlus repartit et laissa les garçons de nouveau seul. Arriver l'heure du dîner, ils descendirent tous pour manger le copieux dîner que les elfes de maison avaient préparé pour le retour de leur petit maître et de son jeune ami. Le dîner fut animé car les garçons racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait cette année.

\- Oh mais mon chéri on sait ce que tu as fait cette année, je crois que l'on doit avoir environ une dizaine de lettres pour nous l'expliquer. Rit alors la mère de James Potter, Dorea Black Potter.

\- Oui d'ailleurs explique nous pourquoi tu as trouvé ça marrant de jeter des boules puantes dans la classe du Professeur McGonagall ? J'ai besoin d'explication pour choisir ta punition. Déclara alors Charlus, toujours en train de manger tranquillement les plats préparés par ses elfes.

James et Sirius ne répondirent pas, baissèrent la tête, mais gardèrent quand même un petit sourire en coin au souvenir de ce fameux jour. Il avait fallu deux jours entiers pour que la classe arrête d'empester. C'était Peter qui avait ramené ça du côté Moldu pendant les vacances précédentes. Il voulait les montrer à ses amis, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Sirius trouva alors sympa l'idée de les modifier avec la magie et de les lancer dans l'un des cours pour les tester. Ils avaient été chopés par leur professeur mais ils n'oublieraient jamais que pendant deux jours ils n'avaient pas eu Métamorphose.

\- Mais papa, on a déjà été punis, on a eu à nettoyer la salle pendant deux semaines et ça tous les soirs. En plus on a eu deux autres semaines de retenue avec le concierge. Dit platement James tout en mangeant également.

\- Dites Monsieur et Madame Potter, comment va Harry ? Est-ce vrai que l'année prochaine il entrera peut être à Poudlard ? Demanda soudainement Sirius.

\- Ne soit pas bête Harry est encore malade, il ne pourra pas intégrer Poudlard. De plus avec ce qu'il nous a dit, cela m'étonnerait qu'il puisse.

James se souvint qu'Harry avait eu une explosion de magie dans son centre et qu'il avait dû être mis à l'écart car il avait blessé son médicomage. Harry était le jumeau de James. A la différence de son ainé, Harry n'était pas prévu et sa magie ne s'était pas développée correctement. James trouvait ça dommage que son frère ne puisse pas aller à 11 ans dans la même école que lui. Il avait toujours eu une admiration pour Poudlard et une fascination morbide du point de vue de James, pour des Serpentards célèbres qui en étaient sorti.

\- En fait Harry rentrera bien l'année prochaine en 6ème année avec toi James, il a fait des progrès remarquables et même Dumbledore a dit qu'il pouvait y entrer si Harry vient à ne plus avoir de perte de contrôle de sa magie. Fit alors Madame Potter.

\- D'ailleurs il faudra que vous le gardiez à l'œil, on ne sait jamais, un accident est vite arrivé. Les professeurs seront mis au courant de la situation d'Harry et ils garderont aussi un œil sur lui.

\- D'accord papa.

A la fin du dîner, tous repartirent dans leur chambre en se souhaitant une très bonne nuit. Le Manoir redevint calme et James était plus que ravi de revoir son cher petit frère.

~A des centaines de kilomètres de là~

Le petit Harry âgé de 15 ans préparait son sac pour retourner définitivement, enfin il espérait, chez lui. Lorsqu'il partirait demain matin, il reverrait sa famille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis un an. Même si la vie au centre était bien, il voulait vivre à Poudlard. Il en rêvait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Hélas, très jeune on lui avait dit qu'il n'arriverait jamais à contrôler sa magie et qu'il fallait aller dans un centre pour cela. Pour le motiver et ça Harry le savait, on lui avait dit qu'il pourrait partir à Poudlard, alors il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Demain il verrait sa famille et à la rentrée, il serait à Poudlard, foi d'Harry Potter !

C'est sur ces pensées qu'Harry finit de préparer son sac et qu'il descendit manger avec quelques camarades et amis qu'il s'était fait. Il finit vite de manger pour pouvoir se coucher tôt et ainsi écourter la nuit, après tout, 10h ce n'était pas long à attendre. Il posa sa tête sur son oreiller et s'endormit immédiatement. Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla vers 8H, descendit manger son petit déjeuner puis remonta tout en discutant avec Daniel. Daniel était son meilleur ami, il était là avant Harry et sera là après Harry. Daniel s'était pris d'affection pour cet enfant qui venait tout juste d'arriver au centre et bien qu'Harry avait d'autres personnes à qui parler, Daniel était le seul en qui Harry pouvait dire ses secrets, ses craintes et ses rêves également.

\- Va te laver en premier Harry, il est déjà 9H, tes parents ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. En plus tu mets bien une heure pour ce petit corps tout fin. Rit Daniel en chatouillant Harry.

\- Daniel, non arrête !

Harry explosa de rire lorsqu'il ressentit les premières chatouilles, puis il courut dans la salle de bain pour se laver.

\- Prends pas toute l'eau hein ? J'en ai besoin moi aussi bébé 'Ry.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas été très gentil, implore-moi.

\- Yahhh Harry, je suis sûr que tu vas les maltraiter tes camarades à Poudlard.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais continua de rire, il sortit à temps pour ne pas être en retard lorsque ses parents arrivèrent. En les voyants, il leur sauta dessus et sans un regard en arrière, il partit avec eux. Charlus expliqua à Harry que Sirius resterait chez eux car il avait fui sa famille. Harry opina de la tête même s'il ne comprenait pas l'histoire. De plus il se dit que ce n'était pas ses affaires alors il n'avait pas à s'y mêler. Arrivé au Manoir, Harry fut étouffé par James et Sirius qui lui sautèrent dessus. Il fut emmené par les deux jeunes hommes dans leur chambre et ils parlèrent tous les trois pendant des heures. Un elfe fut même chargé de leur apporter un plateau repas car ils n'avaient pas pensé à descendre manger.

C'est ainsi que débuta les vacances d'été….


End file.
